1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of preparing antimicrobial elastomeric articles that include an elastomeric article having an antimicrobial coating provided thereon. The antimicrobial elastomeric articles exhibit enhanced ability to reduce or eliminate microbes that come in contact with the article. Certain aspects of the invention are further directed to methods of packaging the antimicrobial elastomeric articles, where the packaged antimicrobial articles exhibit antimicrobial effectiveness for an extended period of time as compared to unpackaged antimicrobial articles. Antimicrobial elastomeric articles and packaged antimicrobial elastomeric articles prepared in accordance with the methods of the present invention are also provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gloves are used regularly in clinical and hospital environments by healthcare workers as personal protective equipment. While medical gloves are primarily used to protect the individual wearing the gloves, they also prevent transfer of microorganisms from the healthcare worker to the patient. However, cross contamination can still occur, especially if a healthcare worker contacts a non-sterile surface (e.g., a bedrail) while wearing a pair of gloves, and then contacts the patient without first changing into a new pair of gloves. This scenario can lead to the transfer of microorganisms from the non-sterile surface to a susceptible patient, which may result in an undesirable nosocomial (or “hospital-acquired”) infection. Infections are considered nosocomial if they first appear 48 hours or more after hospital admission or within 30 days after discharge.
About 1.7 million patients get sick in hospitals each year from infections they acquired while in the hospital. Of those 1.7 million, approximately 100,000 die as a result of their infection. (Klevins et al., “Estimating Health Care-Associated Infections and Deaths in U.S. Hospitals, 2002,” Public Health Reports Vol. 122 (March/April 2007)). In order to combat nosocomial infections, the CDC is promoting a campaign based on preventing infections, diagnosing and treating infections appropriately, using antibiotics wisely, and preventing transmission of microbes. Specific recommendations related to the prevention of infection transmission include having health care providers and personnel keep their hands clean at all times. However, in many hospitals there is poor adherence to hand hygiene guidelines. Healthcare workers face many obstacles in their attempt to keep clean hands. They might not be able to find a sink or a replacement pair of gloves, they have limited time between patients, and after washing their hands as many as 30 times during a work shift they may have serious problems with skin irritation and dryness.
In view of the ongoing need to minimize the risk of nosocomial infections, several approaches have been developed.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. US 2005/0186258 describes elastomeric articles coated by antimicrobial compositions and protected by water-resistant packaging. The antimicrobial gloves are useful in methods for reducing nosocomial infection by Gram positive bacteria, Gram negative bacteria, fungi, and viruses. The antimicrobial gloves may be packaged to maintain quick-kill activity against microbes, even after extended storage. The packaging protects the antimicrobial activity of a glove during storage and transportation by shielding the glove from warm and/or humid environments.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. US 2007/0104766 describes a surface treatment for elastomeric articles such as medical gloves coated with a water-based coating formulation having antimicrobial agent(s) therein. The coating includes a controlled-release matrix having a blend of a hydrophilic polymer and a hydrophobic component.
There is a need in the art for antimicrobial elastomeric articles that are useful for reducing the occurrence of nosocomial infections, for example, by providing a quick kill of microorganisms that contact the article.